


Standing Outside the Fire

by Buggycas



Series: Double Live HP Songfics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I don't know who I wrote!, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggycas/pseuds/Buggycas
Summary: Fifth in the Double Live Series. Sometimes, Love can be the greatest Savior or most dangerous thing there is. This is a decide-the-pairing, as to be honest, I haven’t. >.>





	Standing Outside the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t even own the entire HP set and all of Double Live anymore. They got destroyed in a move, and a flood ;_; that said if you try to sue… you’ll just lose money because I don’t have any. I still live with my parents, and I’m in my 20’s
> 
> I wrote these all shortly after Garth Brook's Double Live album came out, I had planned to do every song on the album, however, somehow the CDs went missing before I could finish. I know, Garth Brooks and Harry Potter aren't exactly a common combination, but I hope you enjoy my bit of weirdness, and if anyone knows where I can get the Double Live album super cheap, I would love to finish the series. You can't get Garth Brooks on youtube after all.

_There’s this love that is burning_  
 _Deep in my soul_  
 _Constantly yearning_  
 _To get out of control_  
 _Wanting to fly_  
 _Higher and higher_  
 _I can't abide_  
 _Standing outside_  
 _The fire_  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

I can’t believe I just did that. After all this time, Pretending to be who I was supposed to be, I ruined my chances defending someone… who I’d never even been able to talk to in public. Someone who I loved and despised since I first met them. I’m risking my own life now, what with the Dark Lord rising, and my family so deeply embedded, But I have to. For the only person to ever make my soul feel alight.

It seems such an odd thing now. For so many years, I tried to be so cold, so unfeeling. But now, this one person, this one Bloody Gryffindor, has lit my heart, starting a flame, that even the impending death from the Dark Lord and his followers can’t douse.

To be honest, I’d like to see them try because they will. But nothing they do will change it. and I would rather die in the fires of passion my beloved has stoked, then live in the coldness that lived before. I would go up against the Dark Lord himself to keep the fire going, and I likely will, as the darkness is approaching.

_~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^_   
_We call them cool_   
_Those hearts that have no scars to show_   
_The ones that never do let go_   
_And risk the tables bein' turned_

_And we call them fools_   
_Who have to dance within the flame_   
_Who chance the sorrow and the shame_   
_That always comes with getting burned_

_But you've got to be tough when_   
_Consumed by desire_   
_Cause it's not enough_   
_Just to stand outside the fire_

_We call them strong_   
_Those who can face this world alone_   
_Who seem to get by on their own_   
_Those who will never take the fall_

_And we call them weak_   
_who are unable to resist_   
_The slightest chance that might exist_   
_And for that forsake it all_

_They’re so hell bent on giving_   
_Walking a wire_   
_Convinced it's not living_   
_If you stand outside the fire_

_Standing outside the fire_   
_Standing outside the fire_   
_Life is not tried it is merely survived_   
_If you're standing outside the fire_

_There’s this love that is burning_   
_Deep in my soul_   
_Constantly yearning_   
_To get out of control_   
_Wanting to fly_   
_Higher and higher_   
_I can't abide_   
_Standing outside_   
_The fire_

_Standing outside the fire_   
_Standing outside the fire_   
_Life is not tried it is merely survived_   
_If you're standing outside the fire_

_Standing outside the fire_   
_(No no no no no have mercy)_   
_Standing outside the fire_   
_Life is not tried it is merely survived_   
_If you're standing outside the fire_

**Author's Note:**

> What’s the pairing you ask? I Honestly don’t know. Some Slytherin in my brain, speaking of some Gryffindor. While writing this, it was mostly the Malfoys, and Snape that ran through my head as the main character, although I also thought of Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott fleetingly as I was trying to make a pairing for the words flowing from my fingers. Gryffindors in my mind ranged from EVERY Weasley child (not the parents… eww), Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Lily Potter (Hey, that one's canon, with Severus at least) and several others when the more minor of characters entered my mind.


End file.
